


Seeds of Anxiety

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Gentiana's back! ... And Prompto is starting to wonder if he should quit photography or get a priest to bless his camera.(Warning for j-horror inspired comic panels)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend milodrums often mentioned how Gentiana appearing in the game always freaked her out a bit. I gave it a think and tried to dial the scariness up to eleven by applying a good old dose of Fuan no Tane (recommendation: do not google in the middle of the night, esp if you live alone).

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue --  
> Noctis: Hey, Prom, I notice you don't take photographs anymore... are you okay?  
> Prompto: ... Well, it's just... ah hahaha, I bet you guys are sick of my being some kind of royal paparazzi, eh?  
> Noctis: Not really. I liked seeing them. Plus taking photos always makes you smile.  
> Prompto: ... Just how sure are you guys that Gentiana is a messenger from the Gods, and not some demon curse ghost out to kill all photographers in Eos?  
> Noctis: What


End file.
